Verano
by Little Disaster
Summary: -EN PAUSA TEMPORALMENTE-Scorpius pasa las vacaciones de verano con los Potter- Weasley, se divertirá a montones y descubrirá que Lily dejo de ser una hermana pequeña para convertirse en algo más...
1. Así empezó todo

**Todo es de J.K. Excepto la historia, claro está.**

_Verano…_

La estación favorita de todo mundo. No escuela. No obligaciones. Solo disfrutar.

Aunque hacia un calor digno del infierno era lo mejor del año. Podían estar todo el día en la piscina nueva de La Madriguera y pasar la noche acampando.

Ya tenían sus planes para esos meses increíbles. Scorpius pasaría en La Madriguera esos días, junto con toda la familia de Albus. No dormirían adentro, todos acamparían en el jardín. No entrarían en la casa, solo para algunas cosas. En resumen, se pasarían afuera todos los días a disfrutar ese clima.

Apenas habían subido a él expreso rumbo a Hogwarts y ya se imaginaban su increíble verano sin tareas ni trabajos tediosos.

Alguien toco la puerta del compartimiento, provocando el sobresalto de los 2 Slytherins. Era el primo de Albus, Hugo Weasley.

Venia jadeando, con las mejillas coloradas y el uniforme de Hufflepuff desastroso. Su cara parecía como si estuviera huyendo de alguien o algo. A Albus le dio la impresión de que era alguien que conocía bien.

Scorpius se levanto del asiento y le abrió la puerta. Hugo entro y cerró la puerta con cerrojo.

-Andrew me trato de besar de nuevo- fue todo lo que dijo antes de desplomarse junto a Scorpius.

-Pobre chico, te ama desde 2 año- se burlo Albus.

-Me gustan las chicas-aclaro Hugo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunto Scor con una sonrisa.

-Por qué perdí mi virginidad-anuncio orgullosamente el pelirrojo

Scor y Al se callaron y aguantaron las ganas de reírse. Hugo y 1OO chicos más la habían perdido con Jaymes Sturgess, una Gryffindor un poco fastidiosa pero linda. Tenía el cabello de color negro azulado y ojos marrones. Una belleza exótica.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y esta vez fue Andrew Heidguth. Albus le echo la capa de invisibilidad a Hugo encima rápidamente.

Andrew era alguien muy apuesto sin duda. Su cabello era café y tenía unos ojos azules como el mar. Además su manera de ser era tan adorable que una vez Albus dijo que se volvería gay solo por él.

-¿Han visto a Hugo?- pregunto Andrew.

-Lo vi pasar con Rose- mintió Scorpius.

-De seguro debe estar besándose con la tonta de Jaymes- susurro para sí mismo Andrew- Bueno, gracias- sonrío y empezó a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Oye Andrew!- lo llamo Scorpius antes de que se fuera- Bonito trasero.

Andrew se sonrojo y murmuro algo parecido a "Gracias". Acto seguido fue corriendo a buscar a Hugo.

-¡Eres malo!- lo acuso Albus entre risas, destapando a Hugo.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, tiene un trasero apachurrable

Hugo y Albus rieron ante el comentario de Scor. Hugo se les unió en sus planes para pasar el mejor verano del mundo y dijo que sus demás primos tampoco se iban a resistir. Tal vez a su hermana no le gustara tanto la idea de pasar todo el verano con Scorpius pero la alegre Lily le haría cambiar de opinión.

Que tampoco era como si a Scorpius le importara mucho si Rose iba o no, pero la experiencia sería mejor.

El viaje se les fue entre risa y risa y no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino. Hugo se despidió y fue por sus cosas al compartimiento en donde había dejado su baúl y todo lo demás.

-¿Te das cuenta que el próximo año será nuestro último año en Hogwarts?-pregunto Scor nostálgico.

-Sí, parece que fue ayer cuando me dijiste que había serpientes de oro, tejones inteligentes, leones de plata y águilas nobles-recordó Al.

-Y tenía razón, no hay ni un solo mago que no tenga cualidades de 2 casas aunque algunas quedan escondidas mientras las otras resaltan.

Tomaron sus baúles y salieron del compartimiento en un agradable silencio. No vieron a Hugo por ninguna parte así que pensaron que estaba con Rose y Lily. Aunque cambiaron de opinión cuando vieron acercarse a 2 pelirrojas, la mayor venia regañando a la menor quien se veía muy feliz.

-Lily tienes que dejar de hacer eso- reclamo Rose.

-¿Qué tiene de malo, Rosie?- pregunto inocentemente Lily.

-¡Que no es normal!- exclamo la otra.

-¿No es normal hablar de Quidditch con otro chico? Vaya, yo juraría que te vi a ti haciéndolo repetidas ocasiones.

Rose se sonrojo y abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella más que un "¡Cállate!"

-¡Lily, Rose! – las llamo Albus.

Las pelirrojas fueron hacia él y Scorpius rápido. Lily, que era la más efusiva, abrazo a Albus y después a Scorpius. Rose beso a su prima en la mejilla y a Scorpius lo saludo con una cabezada.

-Malfoy- dijo Rose a modo de saludo.

-Weasley- contesto del mismo modo el rubio.

-¿De qué tanto venían platicando? ¡Oh! Será mejor que bajemos, estamos estorbando.

Bajaron del tren y vieron a su familia ahí. Los Malfoy venían con la hermana de apenas 4 años de Scor, Ariadne.

La habían concebido mientras Scor estaba en Hogwarts, y por primera vez en su vida, a él le agrado no participar en esa actividad familiar.

A su lado estaban los Potter: Harry, Ginny y James. Los saludaban con la mano y les sonreirán junto con los Weasley.

Scorpius fue a despedirse de su familia. Apenas llego y Ariadne se le arrojo a los brazos.

-¡Scor!- saludo su hermanita con alegría. Scorpius se pregunto si durante su ausencia había aprendido a saltar más alto, pues era una enana y apenas le llegaba a una altura mayor que la rodilla.

-¡Enana!-grito Scor.

-Para tu información ya crecí 5 centímetros- anuncio orgullosa su hermana volteando a ver a su mamá-¿Verdad, mami?

-Claro que si princesa-respondió Astoria-Ahora, Scorpius acércate.

Scorpius se acerco a ella y su mamá le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Draco rio y Scor se alejo.

-¡Mamá!- se quejo- Ya estoy grande.

-Pues por mi puedes tener 56 años te seguiré dando besos.

-Nos vemos, Scor-se despidió su padre, abrazándolo- Pórtate bien, nos mandas un lechuza cada semana.

-Si papá. ¡Nos vemos!

Scorpius se alejo y fue a reunirse con los Potter- Weasley. Ahí ya estaban todos, solo estaban lo estaban esperando a él.

-Hola, Scorpius- saludo Harry.

-Señor Potter, señora Potter.

-¡Scorpius! Nos hacen sentir viejos- le reclamo Ginny.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Scorpius.

Todos rieron y fueron hacia los autos. Se la arreglaron para entrar todos en un auto y partieron hacia La Madriguera.

¡Mejores vacaciones de verano, ahí vamos!

**Antes que nada ¡Esto va a ser LilyxScorpius! Así que si hay fans de RosexScorpius están advertidos.**

**Ahora sí, ¡Hola! Mi primera subida a FF ¡Me siento orgullosa de mi misma! xD Esta historia rondo por mi cabeza durante días desde que escuche la canción de "Jessie's Girl" de Rick Springfield, no se por qué, creo que algo va mal con mi cabeza, digo, no tienen nada que ver entre sí, pero ¡Nah! Igual me encanta esa canción :P**

**¡Saludos desde mi casa!**


	2. Sintiendo

**Todo le pertenece a Jotaká. Excepto la historia, claro está.**

* * *

><p>Alrededor de 2 horas después llegaron a La Madriguera. Los recibió la señora Weasley, ahora con el cabello completamente lleno de canas.<p>

-¡Gracias a Merlín que están vivos!- exclamo en cuanto bajaron de los autos.

-Mamá, solo fuimos a recogerlos a la estación, estamos bien- la tranquilizó Ginny.

-Sí, bueno, ¿Dónde están mis nietos?-pregunto Molly.

Hugo, Rose, Lily, Albus y James fueron a saludarla. Scorpius se quedo un poco apartado.

-¡Tu también, Scorpius!-le dijo la señora Weasley.

Y lo jalo para darle un gran abrazo. Por lo general su abuela Narcisa era muy seca a la hora de dar abrazos y besos, aunque siempre le demostraba su cariño con palabras tales como "Mi nieto preferido" y aunque era el único nieto varón, se agradecía el cariño.

-Hola, señora Weasley- saludo Scor una vez que Molly lo dejo de abrazar.

-Hola, Scor. ¿Qué esperan? Todos están adentro preparándose para la ir a la piscina.

Bajaron el equipaje del auto y se aproximaron a la casa. Cuando entraron vieron muchas cabezas pelirrojas, unas que otras de otro color, paseándose por toda la casa. Desde que ampliaron La Madriguera podían estar todos ahí. Scorpius distinguió a Teddy Lupin por el cabello morado, estaba con Victoire Weasley y al parecer estaban muy ocupados para darse cuenta que el Malfoy los observaba.

También vio a Lucy Weasley, la prima de Albus que iba en un año menor que ellos. No era secreto que estaba enamorada de Cedric Diggory desde que su tío Harry hablo por primera vez de él. Llego al grado de preguntarle a Harry Potter como olía, y Harry, confuso, le dijo que olía bien.

Domique Weasley se les acerco, era alguien con quien apenas Scorpius había cruzado palabras en todos sus años en Hogwarts. Pero para Domique era como un primo más, solo con las claras excepciones físicas, pero era igual, algún parecido tenía que tener con los Weasley.

Paso un tiempo hasta que todos se dieron cuenta que habían llegado, cuando lo hicieron los fueron a saludar y la señora Weasley les dijo en que habitación dormiría cada quien.

-¡Por las faldas de Morgana! ¿Cuándo nos hicimos tantos? No importa, hagan 3 filas por favor. Niños, niñas y los casados- organizo Molly, acostumbrada a todo el relajo familiar.

Hubo un gran caos cuando trataron de formarse. Unos chocaban contra otros, otros se golpeaban accidentalmente, inclusive James estuvo a punto de hechizar a Louis por tocar su cabello de manera tan brusca. Con trabajos se acomodaron y guardaron silencio, parecían pingüinos.

-Muy bien, veamos, Scorpius, Albus y Hugo en la habitación de Ron; Lily, Lucy y Rose en el cuarto de Ginny; James, Louis y Fred en el cuarto de Fred y George; Dominique, Roxanne y Molly en el cuarto de Bill; Teddy y Victoire en el cuarto de Charlie y los casados en las demás habitaciones- finalizo la mujer Weasley sin aliento.

Fue el mismo relajo aunque ya cada quien sabia a que habitación ir y con quien. Scorpius, Hugo y Albus se dirigieron a la habitación que había pertenecido a el papá de el Hufflepuff.

Una vez ahí aventaron todo y se echaron en las camas. Todo seguía igual que como cuando Ron dormía ahí. Los carteles de los Chudley Cannons, las paredes pintadas del mismo color, hasta las sabanas eran las mismas y eso a los muchachos les pareció un toque cool.

-Deberíamos cambiarnos- sugirió Hugo- O sí no las niñas nos ganaran.

-Buena idea- concordaron Albus y Scorpius.

Scorpius busco su traje de baño y se dispuso a vestirse cuando noto que Albus y Hugo lo veían con cautela. Se sintió un poco incomodo.

-¿Por qué me ven?- preguntó

-No, ¿tu porque nos ves?- pregunto de vuelta Albus con la misma mirada cautelosa

-¿Qué? Yo no los estoy viendo, ustedes son lo que lo están haciendo- respondió ofendido Scorpius.

-¡No, tu nos estás viendo! Es algo incomodo así que no veas.

-Ustedes son los que me están viendo. Entiendo que sea demasiado sexy pero podrían ser un poco más discretos.

-¡Basta!- intervino Hugo- Haremos casita con las maletas y el que vea tendrá que nadar desnudo en la piscina durante 1 hora.

Los 3 hicieron las casitas con su equipaje y se comenzaron a vestir. Se quitaban las prendas tan rápido como podían y se trataban de poner el traje sin equivocarse. Cuando acabaron los 3 soltaron un grito al mismo tiempo.

-¡Acabe! ¿Qué? ¡No, yo acabe primero! Dejen de hablar igual que yo ¡Argh! Mierda ¡Dijiste un mala palabra! ¡Digo muchas! ¡Basta! Las chicas nos ganaran, idiotas- hablaban al mismo tiempo.

Salieron de la habitación y correrieron escaleras abajo a toda velocidad. Llegaron al jardín y localizaron la piscina, corrieron y corrieron, sentían la hierba debajo de sus pies. Estaban por llegar, solo pocos metros y ¡Bam! Tropezaron y se cayeron el uno sobre el otro. Todavía tenían tiempo, no había señales de las chicas. Lo iban a lograr, la piscina sería suya, ya casi llegaban ¡Maldición! Solo eran pocos centímetros y entonces…Algo los salpico de agua. ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado las chicas antes que ellos? Claro, hicieron aparición conjunta.

Tramposas. Solo porque ninguno de ellos cumplía todavía los 17 años. Pero cuando lo hicieran se aparecerían en todas partes y les dirían "¡Ja! En su cara!" Linda venganza, linda venganza

-¡Vamos! ¿O qué, les molesta que unas niñas les ganen?- grito Rose, provocándolos.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Esta la iban a pagar caro. Tomaron impulso, empezaron a correr y ¡SUPER BOMBA MASIVA!

Todo estaba salpicado de agua a su alrededor, las chicas los miraban molestas y los chicos reían tontamente. Ahora que Scorpius se fijaba bien, faltaban Lily y Lucy. Probablemente todavía no se terminaban de vestir.

Como si Scorpius las hubiera llamado, las aludidas aparecieron con una sonrisa. Lily traía un bikini que le quedaba muy bien. Era azul fuerte y resaltaba sus ojos del mismo color. Su piel blanca se veía hermosa con los rayos del sol. Y su cabello se veía simplemente genial, como una gran llama de fuego de la cualquier momento renacería un fénix.

-Te ves bien, Scor- lo elogió Lily con su tono feliz característico.

La primera reacción de Scorpius fue mirarse. Estaba marcado pero no era musculoso. De hecho le encantaba su "six-pack". Debería empezar a ser más agradecido con el Quidditch. Traía un bañador morado que hacía que su piel pálida se notara más y lo que más le gustaba del mismo era aquella "V" que tenía y terminaba en su ingle. Era sexy, bastante.

-Tú también te ves muy linda- le dijo Scor de vuelta.

-De hecho fue lo primero que encontré, si no fuera por Lucy problamente hubiera salido desnuda o algo así.

Scorpius rio nervioso. De pronto esa idea de Lily desnuda no sonó tan mal. ¡El no podía pensar así de Lily! Era como una segunda hermana menor. Percibió una mirada sobre él y noto que era la de Albus.

_Tranquilízate, _se dijo a sí mismo. Se había creado un silencio un poco incomodo en la piscina.

-¡Oigan!- les gritaron. Todos voltearon, eran James, Louis y Fred con una botella- Jugaremos verdad o reto. ¿Quieren jugar?

Todos asintieron y salieron de la piscina, se acercaron a ellos y escucharon sus planes.

-Invitamos a Lorcan y a Lysander- los ojos de Lily se iluminaron y Scorpius sintió un animal en su estomago- Dijeron que vendrían. Esta vez será un poco diferente, si alguien se niega a realizar un reto o a decir una verdad tendrá que quitarse una prenda. Y no hay excepciones.

James se dirigió a Lily y le dijo en parte broma parte serio.

-Lorcan dijo que moría por verte. Ya sabes, desde las vacaciones pasadas no se ven- comento James.

Lily asintió vigorosa y alego que se tenía que arreglar. Desde que conoció a los gemelos se había enamorado perdidamente de Lorcan. El creativo Lorcan y el que la hacía reír a montones.

Al ver la energía de Lily al escuchar el nombre Lorcan, Scorpius se sintió herido y deseo que él fuera por el que Lily se emocione, no por aquel chico de pelos negros y ojos azules que era un artista.

-Celos de hermano- murmuro Scorpius al quererse explicar el mismo por lo que sentía.

Entro a la casa y se fue a la habitación para cambiarse. En todo el rato Lily no abandono su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Taran! Disculpen si tiene algunos errorcillos pero lo hice a las prisas porque tengo que salir.<strong>

**¡Besos! **


	3. Lorcan Scamander

**No soy rubia, tampoco soy inglesa. Por ende, nada me pertenece, excepto la historia, claro está.**

* * *

><p>Decidió ponerse algo coqueto pero lindo. Tal vez algo sencillo, no quería parecer una desesperada. Y menos si se trataba de Lorcan, el era la mejor persona que Lily conoció.<p>

Lorcan era alguien especial. No expresaba sus sentimientos con palabras, el hablaba con los ojos. Al principio a Lily le pareció raro que aquel niño no hablara mucho, cuando ella no se callaba en todo el día. Lorcan por lo general solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza cuando le preguntaban algo, en ocasiones, cuando era necesario forzosamente, hablaba con voz apenas audible, y Lily no entendía por qué, si tenía una linda voz.

La tía Luna sonreía cuando miraba a Lorcan, contestaba preguntas sin que él las formulara en voz alta, hablaba con él y solo miraba sus ojos. Lily llego a pensar que su tía Luna estaba un poco

Cambio de opinión una vez que, desesperada, le pregunto algo que no se pudiera contestar fácilmente. Su pregunta había sido por qué no hablaba y si era mudo. Él la había mirado intensamente, fue entonces cuando Lily noto que sus ojos azules hablaban por sí mismos. _Por timidez._

Eso fue algo que enloqueció a Lily. Si al principio Lorcan le había parecido lindo, después de eso lo encontró hermoso. Siempre que Lysander y Lorcan venían de visita, ella salió con él a pasear mientras sus hermanos se quedaban jugando.

Eso había cambiado poco a poco; ahora él ya no era aquel niño de 9 años y ella ya no era una niña de 6 años. Lorcan empezó a hablar más desde que inició su primer año en Hogwarts. Ahora hacía reír a la pelirroja a montones con los comentarios que hacia respecto a situaciones así como su obsesión con llamarse a sí mismo "Lorcan Scamander Lovegood, el chico de que huele a pintura todos los días, y si se ducha"

Aunque Lily amaba el olor a pintura, le recordaba a Lorcan quien siempre se la pasaba pintando, dibujando, tocando algún instrumento, escribiendo alguna canción, etc. pero siempre tenía que hacer algo artísticamente.

-Lily- canturreó Rose- Tu novio Lorcan viene a verte.

Lily tomo una almohada y la lanzo contra su prima. Ella la esquivo grácilmente y dio una vuelta tipo bailarina de Ballet.

-Reflejos de golpeadora-explico sencillamente- ¿Qué te pondrás? Te puedo prestar un vestido que te quedara hermoso o algo más sencillo como un short de mezclilla y una blusa.

-Podemos probar- Lily se encogió de hombros.

Rose dio un saltito y fue hacia su equipaje. Removió varias cosas y saco un vestido amarillo. Era corto, pero no tanto. Tenía holanes en la parte de la falda y estos se movían cuando lo agitabas. Los tirantes eran del mismo color y tenían unas pequeñas florecitas naranjas.

-¡Póntelo!-ordeno Rose, impaciente.

Lily obedeció y se probó el vestido. Le quedaba perfecto y se veía hermosa. Ya casi podía ver la cara de Lorcan cuando la viera.

-Ahora solo te tendremos que peinar y maquillar.

Hablo una voz desde la puerta. Las primas voltearon y vieron a Lucy, Domique, Roxanne y Molly observarlas con una sonrisa.

Decidieron que se tendría que ver natural. Su pelo suelto con unos rizos en las puntas y unos pasadores bastaría. El maquillaje seria sencillo, rímel en las pestañas, sombras en colores pastel, poco rubor rosado en sus mejillas y brillo labial sabor cereza.

Cuando acabaron Lily parecía una princesa veraniega. Se sentía emoción en el aire. Casi podía jurar que sus primas estaban igual de nerviosas que ella.

Tocaron nuevamente la puerta. En ella estaba Louis con los ojos cerrados, parecía que no quería ver algo accidentalmente.

-Me dijo Victoire que les avisara que los gemelos no tardan en llegar- aviso.

-Puedes abrir los ojos, idiota- le dijo Lucy.

Louis los abrió y los puso como platos cuando vio a Lily. Ella sonrió abiertamente y tomo algo del tocador. Su perfume. Se roció en el cuello y la habitación se inundo con un aroma dulzón y un toque floral.

-Estoy lista- anuncio orgullosa.

Las chicas soltaron chillidos de emoción. Louis decidió que era mejor volver con James y Fred antes que la locura femenina se le pegara a él también.

Todas salieron de la habitación antes que Lily. Se posicionaron en una curiosa flecha y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras con elegancia.

Juro que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Podía sentir como le faltaba aire. Sus primas se detuvieron en un cierto punto. Habían llegado.

Las Weasley de disolvieron y mostraron a una Lily fresca. A James y Fred se les cayó el pedazo de filete que comían. Albus, Scorpius y Hugo dejaron de hacer bromas. Harry y Ron dejaron de jugar ajedrez. Victoire y Teddy dejaron de besarse. Ginny y Hermione dejaron de hablar. Bill y Fleur dejaron de platicar entre sí. Percy y Audrey dejaron de leer. George y Angelina dejaron de reírse. La señora Weasley dejo de pelear con Charlie por haber llegado hasta ahora.

Todos se centraron en Lily.

-¿Cómo se ve?-pregunto nerviosa.

-¡Lily! Te ves tan heggmosa como un _moguet- _exclamó Fleur

-¡Cariño! Pareces un adorable sol.

-¿Se puede saber para quién te arreglas tanto?- pregunto Albus, molesto.

-¿No es obvio? Para Lorcan- respondió James riendo.

La estancia se lleno de puras bromas. Lily juro que vio a Scorpius ponerse rojo y mirar molesto a James. Su imaginación.

Tocaron la puerta y todos voltearon hacia ella. Rose fue a abrirla. Por ella entraron unos chicos castaños. Uno de ellos traía un ramo de lirios en las manos y estaba sonrojado.

-Hola- saludo Lysander.

-¡Hola!- contestó Molly emocionada. Mucho.

Saludaron a todos los Weasley uno por uno. Cuando Harry les pregunto por qué no habían venido sus padres, ellos contestaron que se habían quedado investigando sobre los "wertux" unos peces que cambiaban de color dependiendo su estado de ánimo.

Lorcan se aproximo a Lily con paso tímido. Su mano ahora estaba dentro de sus bolsillos, mientras la otra traía los lirios.

-Te ves muy linda- la elogió- Toma- le ofreció el ramo- Son para ti, ya sabes, por tu nombre y…y por lo bella que eres.

Lily tomo el ramo y sonrió en agradecimiento. Las palabras se le habían ido de la boca. Estaba impresionada por lo guapo que se veía Lorcan. Traía una camisa de cuadros azules y grises, una bermuda color caqui y unas tenis grises.

-Bueno- James se levanto de su asiento- Es hora de jugar.

Los adultos se retiraron hacia el jardín. Para sorpresa de todos, Victoire y Teddy se quedaron con ellos. Alegaron que hace tiempo que no se divertían como primos y amigos.

Movieron algunos muebles para hacer espacio. Se sentaron en círculo en el centro. Lily y Lorcan se sentaron juntos y se miraban el uno al otro.

-¿Quién empieza?- pregunto Fred.

-Yo-dijo Scorpius.

Giro la botella y la boca quedo hacía Hugo.

-¿Verdad o reto?- pregunto Hugo.

-Verdad- contesto inmediatamente.

-¿Con cuantas chicas te has acostado?

-Ummm…ninguna

-¿Ninguna?- pregunto James incrédulo.

-Estoy esperando a la correcta- explico Scor, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cursi. Veamos, es tu turno Lorcan- ordeno Louis.

La botella dio hacía Teddy. Este sonrió con malicia y miro a Lily.

-Entonces, ¿Verdad o reto?- pregunto con un tono especial que avisaba grandes escándalos.

-Reto- respondió Lorcan.

-Besa a Lily. En la boca

* * *

><p><strong>¡Nuevo capítulo! <strong>

**¿Lorcan besara a Lily? ¿Scorpius como reaccionara? ¿Por qué me encanta Lorcan?**

**Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo. Excepto por qué me encanta Lorcan. Ni yo sé por qué, se me hace muy tierno.**

**¡ Muchísimas gracias por los RR! :D**

**¡Besos!**


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Perdón si pensaban que era nuevo cap. Denúncienme si quieren, esto es para los que me leen y tengan una explicación de por que deje esto abruptamente…**

**Esto es raro de decir y difícil de explicar. Hace 3 semanas más o menos, iba en el auto con mi mamá cuando nos bajaron y se lo llevaron (ladrones, obviamente) Desde ese día ando como ida, me estreso fácilmente y estoy de mal humor muchas veces a la semana por pequeñeces. Y ni se diga de la imaginación, que no me llega y me desespero, terminando escribiendo puras chorradas horribles y que ni chiste tienen. Me seria muy fácil liberarme del todo peso que tengo encima escribiendo en mi compu, pero desgraciadamente iba en la cajuela en el momento de que lo malo paso y también se la llevaron. Es difícil escribir en otra cuando ya te acostumbraste a una, y la verdad no me siento cómoda con gente detrás, por eso escribo en las noches o cuando estoy sola, cosa que no pasa muy frecuentemente. Pero cuando estoy sola, trato de adelantar varios capítulos, para nada mas subirlos y todo eso.**

**Por todos estos motivos, he decido poner pausa temporalmente a "Verano". Al principio inicie la historia por gusto y tenia muchas ganas de continuarla, pero ahora me siento presionada con ese fic y hasta me enoja escribir algo relacionado a ella. De hecho, por el momento no quiero tener ninguna historia larga, puros one-shots, drabbles y viñetas. Pero si seguiré escribiendo "El libro de bateadas de Lily Evans", por que me divierto escribiéndolo y me siento bien cuando lo hago, de alguna manera me deshago un rato de todo y eso me pone contenta, aunque también la acortare demasiado: de los 35 capítulos que tenia pensado, la reduciré a 12 o a 10.**

**Es una promesa que seguiré con 'Verano', por que la historia me sigue gustando y por qué no me gusta dejar las historias inconclusas, siento que no seria justo para ustedes ni para mí, por que me sentiría mas mal.**

**No se cuando volveré a escribir de ella, pero espero sea antes de Junio :)**

**Otro problema es que tenía mucho avanzado de ella en mi laptop, capítulos finales, etc. También tenia muchas historias completas ahí, fics que los iba a editar de nuevo para "sacarlos al mercado" y eso es otro plus para ponerme triste.**

**Nos veremos con menos frecuencia por aquí, aunque tengo la meta de subir capitulo cada 4 días :D Espero poder cumplirla con éxito para que se me haga hábito.**

**Pido mil perdones, pero creo que se merecen por lo menos una explicación a ver todas las palabras vacías que escribiría :/ Espero me puedan perdonar si les gustaba 'Verano', la volveré a revisar y escribir cosas que me gusten, por que ahora nada me gusta de lo que escribo.**

**¡Muchos besos y espero me puedan perdonar!**

**Little Disaster ;)**


End file.
